A Rescue gone Wrong
by FanWriter02
Summary: Astrid leaped off Stormfly's back to fall to the world below. "TUFF, RUFF, NOW!" Hiccup shouted to the twins."HICCUP!" she shouted, just before crashing into the trees. The dragon riders go out on to practice rescue missions, but when the twins fail to rescue Astrid, Hiccup must save her. Takes place right before RTTE One-shot. Hiccstrid.


**Okay, so here is a quick one-shot where Astrid gets hurt. This was requested by my sister, who really really wanted a story where Astrid gets hurt. A lot of people do one's where Hiccup gets hurt, but not Astrid. I agreed with her, so wrote this.**

 **ENJOY!**

Hiccup nodded looked behind him to make sure the others were still following him. The twins were kind of far behind, but otherwise everyone was still together. Today they were doing a practice round over the forest, where everyone chose a teammate for rescue maneuvers. Hiccup had Fishlegs and Snotlout, and Fishlegs and Snotlout had Hiccup and each other. Astrid and the twins were a team, where the twins would rescue Astrid, or visa versa.

"Okay, gang. This looks like a good spot." Hiccup and Toothless hung write over a large bunch of trees, where the wind was blocked by a cliff like mountain.

"Alright let's get this over with." Snotlout grumbled. "We want to get back in time for lunch."

"Come on, Snotlout. This is important. What if we get knocked off our dragons and they aren't able to rescue us? This will come in very handy in emergency's."

Snotlout snorted in disagreement.

"Hiccup has a point." Astrid agreed. "This is important."

Hiccup nodded, then looked around at the others. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone was silent, and Hiccup could hear Fishlegs squeal in his nervousness. He sighed, "Guess that means me."

"Wait a second, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, just as Hiccup was about to unhook his leg from the pedals. "You can't go! Toothless can't fly without you, you'll both fall."

Hiccup paused, then frowned. "Darn it." He muttered. "I forgot all about that."

Astrid looked around at the others, then sighed. "Fine, I'll go first. You two." She pointed over at the twins who were goofing off by hitting each other in the face. "Please pay attention." She said. Then she stood up on Stormfly's back and counted. "1, 2, 3!" she leaped off Stormfly's back to fall to the world below.

"TUFF, RUFF, NOW!" Hiccup shouted to the twins.

Tuffnut had his hand grabbing Ruffnut's ear, while Ruffnut was biting his arm. They both looked at him and asked, "What!?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid who was falling fast. He glanced over at the twins, who were oblivious to what was happening.

Hiccup pressed the pedal, and he and Toothless were diving towards Astrid as fast as possible. Hiccup leaned closer against Toothless's saddle, pressing himself against him so they were more arrow dynamic. Astrid let out a shout as she grew closer.

"HICCUP!" she shouted, just before crashing into the trees.

Hiccup didn't hesitate. He and Toothless bulleted right through the trees towards the ground. Toothless landed clumsily, but Hiccup leaped off without hesitation. He stumbled when he touched the ground, but he never stopped moving.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, rushing over to her. She was lying on the ground on her side, not moving at all.

Hiccup fell to his knees beside her, the rolled her over onto her back. He had no idea what wounds she'd received, so wasn't sure if he should be moving her at all. He did it as carefully and gently as possible.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked quietly, shaking her shoulder ever so slightly. Her eyes were still closed. They didn't even flicker.

It was then that Hiccup saw the bleeding gash on her forehead. He also noticed how her arm was bent at a slightly awkward angle, and he guessed it was broken. Her breath was also harsh and raspy, indicating that she'd probably bruised, and possibly broken a rib or two. But that was all he could tell was wrong with her. He had no idea if she'd suffered any spinal injuries.

Hiccup leaned over to Toothless, who was sitting behind him. He reached into he saddle bag and pulled out the bandages that were saved for cases just like this one. He hurriedly began wrapping them around her head to stem the bleeding from the cut.

To Hiccup's relief, Astrid groaned, indicating she was waking up. He pushed back her bangs so she could see better, then waited for her to open her eyes.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Her eyes fluttered open, the blue iris's clear and bright. That was good. That meant that she didn't have a concussion.

"H-Hiccup?" she muttered. "Where are the twins?" she asked.

"Already sentenced to a month of shoveling dragon manure." Hiccup answered, glad that she seemed to be awake and aware.

"Mhm, good, otherwise I thought I'd give them a good pummeling myself."

"We have to get you back to Berk and make sure you're okay… does anything hurt specifically?"

Astrid slouched, seemably thinking, "My arm hurts a bit, so does my head. My ribs feel like their bruised. But besides that, I'm fine. The trees mostly stopped my fall."

Hiccup leaned down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, helping her to sit up. He noticed her wince at the movement, so paused. "Does your back hurt at all?"

"No…" Astrid hissed through her teeth in pain, reaching her good arm over to grip her bad arm.

"Okay… can you stand?" Hiccup asked, still holding on to her shoulder to help her sit up.

"Y-yeah… I think."

"Astrid!" voices called from above. "Hiccup, did you get her?"

Hiccup angled his head up towards the trees. "YEAH! YOU GUYS GO BACK TO BERK, WE'LL MEET UP WITH YOU LATER!"

Hiccup helped Astrid stand up, and he noticed how she leaned against him ever so slightly. He moved forward slowly, and at the first step she took she cried out, falling against him.

Hiccup grabbed her shoulder quickly, holding her upright. "What hurts, Astrid, what hurts?"

She opened her eyes, looking down at her feet. "M-my foot. It must be sprained…"

Hiccup backed up a bit, and looked at her feet. Sure enough, she wasn't putting any weight on her right ankle. There was no way she could walk like that.

Now Hiccup regretted telling the others to head to Berk without them. He'd figured Astrid was well enough to walk around, so it wouldn't be too difficult getting her back to Berk. Now, he was even more worried for her.

"Okay, Astrid, I-I'm going to pick you up and set you on Toothless, okay?"

Astrid looked at him doubtfully. "Hiccup, I think we both know that you can't do that."

Hiccup slipped one arm underneath her shoulder blades, his other arm going underneath her knees. He quickly plucked her up, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Wh-?" She started. "Since when?"

Hiccup laughed, then began walking towards Toothless. "You seem to have forgotten that I've grown like, what, four inches taller then you? And I've worked with dragons for the past three years."

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back, positioning Astrid carefully in his lap. He gripped onto the saddle with one hand, while with the other hand hung onto Astrid to keep her upright. "Berk, Toothless!" he instructed. Toothless jumped into the air, soaring towards the village.

Astrid groaned as her leg bumped Toothless's side. Hiccup apologized quickly, pushing her leg carefully out of the way. Astrid at first sat stiff and uncomfortable in Hiccup's arms, but eventually she rested her head against his shoulder, thankful for the support.

Hiccup noticed her eyes slide closed, and his worry returned. "Hey." He said, shaking her good shoulder slightly, "Stay awake, okay?" he didn't know how badly she'd hit her head, and whether it was dangerous or not for her to sleep.

"Mhm… tired." She mumbled.

"Y-yeah, I know…" Hiccup said softly. "But, with that cut on your head, I don't want to take any chances."

"Ugh… okay." Astrid fixed her eyes on Toothless's head, or on the ground passing below, trying to keep herself awake.

"We're almost there." Hiccup assured her. Berk was in sight now, and was coming closer rapidly.

"That's good." Astrid replied, peering at the village blearily. Hiccup could tell she just wanted to fall asleep.

Toothless dived down towards Gothi's hut, knowing exactly where he needed to go without Hiccup telling him.

Toothless landed gently on Gothi's porch, looking back at Hiccup and Astrid worriedly. Hiccup gently jumped off Toothless's back, still holding Astrid in his arms. She blinked up at him, confusion in her blue eyes.

"We're at Gothi's, Astrid." Hiccup answered for her.

"Oh." She answered before turning her head to look at the hut.

Hiccup kicked the door open without so much as knocking. Not that he could do that anyways while holding Astrid in his arms.

Gothi was standing over by the fire pit, stirring something in a black pot. She whirled around as quick as she could (which, considering how short, fat, and old Gothi was, not very fast). Her eyes widened and she motioned towards a bed in the corner.

Hiccup laid Astrid down gently, stepping back and allowing Gothi to step forward. The healer bent over the girl, prodding her in different areas. Then she peered into Astrid's eyes, nodding sharply.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked worriedly from behind her. Gothi pointed to her own head, then at her eyes. Then she smiled and gave a thumbs up sign with her one hand.

"No concussion? Is that what you mean?" Hiccup asked. Gothi nodded her head emphatically. "Thank Thor." Hiccup signed in relief.

Gothi poked Astrid's hurt arm, earning a cry of discomfort from the girl. Hiccup winced when he heard it, not liking it at all when she was in pain. Gothi nodded yet again, before setting down her staff and gripping Astrid's arm with both hands. Before Hiccup could say anything, the old woman made a jerking motion with her hands, placing the bone back into place. Astrid let out a sharp scream, gasping heavily once the process was done.

Hiccup kneeled down beside her, taking her good hand in his. He gave it a squeeze to let her know he was there. He looked up at Gothi, his eyes pleading her to stop.

Gothi was beginning to make a splint using to smooth pieces of wood. She placed those in the proper places before wrapping Astrid's arm in white bandages.

Once she was done, she grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. Hiccup watched her from the opposite side of the bed while she began to unwrap the bandage around Astrid's head. She moaned once, but that was all. Gothi dunked the cloth in the bucket, wrung it out, then began to clean out the ugly gash.

Hiccup guessed that Astrid was asleep, because she didn't even show any signs of being in pain. For this, Hiccup was thankful. But it also concerned him because he couldn't ask how she was feeling or… anything.

Gothi wrapped clean bandages around Astrid's forehead. She stepped back, then listened intently. Hiccup watched her carefully, wondering what was wrong.

Gothi looked at Hiccup, then at the door. She walked around to the other side of the bed, grabbed Hiccup's arm with one hand, her staff in the other. She pointed the staff at the door, then looked at him.

"What?" Hiccup asked, already guessing for the most part what she wanted him to do. "What's wrong? I-I can't leave her Gothi."

Gothi sighed, then pointed to her chest. She exaggerated her breathing for a moment, then made a motion with her hands as though she were breaking a twig.

Hiccup finally realized what she was trying to tell him. Astrid had broken a rib or two, and Gothi had to take care of that… which she couldn't do with him in the room.

"Well… alright, but call me when you're done, please?" Hiccup asked. Gothi nodded, then pointed at the door again.

Hiccup stepped outside, realizing that it was growing dark out. He sighed heavily, then walked over to Toothless. The dragon turned around, giving Hiccup a look of concern.

"Gothi's looking at her right now. She said she should be fine…" Hiccup sighed yet again, then slumped down to sit beside the dragon. "I'm going to kill the twins." Hiccup muttered.

Toothless crouched down, wrapping his tail around Hiccup's legs. Hiccup leaned against Toothless's side, thankful for the support.

Moments passed, then the door to the hut slid open and Gothi stepped out. She motioned for Hiccup to come inside with her staff. Hiccup stood to his feet, telling Toothless to stay before following her back inside.

Gothi walked right to the back of the room, disappearing through a door. Hiccup stood in the doorway for a moment, not certain what to do. When Gothi didn't return shortly afterwards, he walked hesitantly over to Astrid's bed.

He knelt down at the head of the bed, taking her good hand in his own. He gave it a little squeeze, hoping she'd wake up soon.

Astrid blinked her eyes open, smiling at him slightly. Hiccup tried to smile back, but although he couldn't see it, he was sure it was crooked.

"H-hey. How do you feel?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid rolled over onto her side, her bad arm wrapping loosely around her ribs. "Sore." She answered. "Where are those twins? They're going to pay for this…"

Hiccup grinned, realizing that even an injured Astrid was dangerous. Especially since her right hand was her good hand… she could still be deadly with a weapon.

"I'm mad too. They're grounded for months…" Hiccup said, his voice hindering anger.

Astrid's expression softened slightly, "Hey, don't look so worked up. It was just an accident. The twins were being stupid… as usual. I'm a Viking… something like this won't keep me down."

Hiccup sighed, then looked away. "I-I… I should've caught you… I should've been ready. I should've know that the twins wouldn't've-"

Astrid lifted a finger and set it over his lips to shush him, "Hey, don't blame yourself. People get hurt. That's just how life goes. I'll heal… and pretty quick too. So, no more worry alright?"

Hiccup nodded slightly, then took her hand that was still pressed against his mouth.

"Next time, I claim you instead of the twins." Astrid said with a little laugh.

Hiccup reached out and hugged her against his chest, relief filling his heart. Oh, thank Thor she was alright. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her… if she left… the thought only made his heart hurt more, his arms around her tighten.

Astrid hugged him back with her good arm, patting his back reassuringly. She surprised him by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He pulled back, staring at her in surprise.

Astrid ignored him, instead looking out the window. "You should probably go home… your Dad must be worried. It's getting late."

Hiccup nodded slightly, realizing that Astrid probably wanted to rest. "Yeah… I guess." He stood up, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you… so don't try leaving until then, alright?"

Astrid laughed, then leaned back against the pillow. "Sure, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to leave, but stopped short. He turned around, quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek, then let go of her hand and disappeared out the door.

 **Hmmmm….?**

 **Do I like this? I just can't decide…**

 **Oh well.**

 **Okay, so I probably won't be doing a whole lot writing tomorrow… we have guests over, but I'll certainly try. Also, I'd like some ideas for some more one-shots… or even bigger stories. Please leave a review down below if you have an idea!**

 **Okay, thanks everyone. Bye!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
